


Kidnapped by 5sos but Saved by 1D 2

by marsmarsmars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, One Direction Imagines, Pregnancy, WTF, if someone is kidnapped by a band thats very wrong lol, sex I guess lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmarsmars/pseuds/marsmarsmars
Summary: Follow Jessica Quirky on her journey through self-hate and pregnancy. Coming Soon.





	Kidnapped by 5sos but Saved by 1D 2

coming soon


End file.
